


Day Twenty-Four || Something New

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Usually Naruto drags Sasuke into shenanigans he finds himself regretting. But maybe this time, it's not so bad.





	Day Twenty-Four || Something New

“Aw, c’mon Sasuke!”

“There’s no point.”

“It’s a one credit class! Just one hour, once a week. That’s it! It’ll get you outta your dorm, and up and movin’, huh? You gotta try new things, sometimes!”

Scowling as he ducks out from under Naruto’s arm, Sasuke rebukes, “You just don’t want to do a stupid class by yourself.”

“It’s not stupid!”

“Then why pester _me_ about it?”

“Cuz I really _do_ want you to do it!” The blond nudges an elbow into his friend’s ribs, wiggling his eyebrows. “Mostly because _I heard_ it’s a really good place to meet girls! They never have enough guys for partners, so -”

“Naruto, I’m not looking for a girlfriend right now. I’m in uni to study, not get laid.”

“Psh, that puts you in the minority. I think you _need_ a good shag - maybe you wouldn’t be so grumpy and high-strung all the time, huh?”

Color flushes across Sasuke’s nose. “You’re stupidly crude, Naruto...I’m not _high-strung!_ ”

A brow perks. “Then why are you being so stubborn?”

“Because a business degree doesn’t require a dance class, Naruto. It’s a waste of my time!”

“It’s just one quarter, Sasuke. It’ll get you out of your dorm for something other than number crunching! _And_ getcha a little exercise...maybe you’ll even have a little fun, huh? C’mooon, ya bastard!”

“Oh hell, _fine!_ Just shut up and leave me alone, will you?” A hand pushes against Naruto’s face as the blond cackles, swerving aside and clearly unbothered. “But if it starts interfering with my grades, I’m dropping it.”

“Okay, okay! But you gotta give it at least a few weeks, got it?”

“Whatever.”

Finally splitting paths, Sasuke stuffs hands in his pockets and heads back toward his dorm. He’s lucked out with a single this year, making his way in and shutting the door. With a flop, he collapses atop the mattress and slings an arm over his eyes.

...he’s going to regret this, isn’t he? Try something new, Naruto says...like it’s just that easy. Forearm moving up to his brow, Sasuke stares at his ceiling. He was hoping to escape his four years of classes without having to dip too much into the social aspect. It was bad enough Naruto got into the same school on a sports scholarship. He’s hardly had a day where his friend from high school hasn’t _just so happened_ to bump into him. Now he’s gonna take a class where he has to actually _interact_ with other students?

Ugh.

 _Well...this isn’t getting my homework done._ Sitting up, Sasuke runs a hand back through his hair before dragging himself to his desk, clicking on a lamp and fetching his laptop.

It’s gonna be a long night.

.oOo.

After a brief Spring break (spent back home with his parents), Sasuke starts his first week back with a dreading in the back of his mind. Come Friday, he’ll finally have to subject himself to Naruto’s hare-brained scheme. He’s pretty much already made up his mind: he’ll be dropping it after two classes. Enough to keep to his word of _trying_ it, and hopefully short enough he’s not too disrupted or annoyed. At the tail end of the week, he makes his way to a part of the campus he’s never been to before: the more...artsy part. Music, dance, theater: those sorts of classes. Looking to the other students he passes by, sure he sticks out like a sore thumb (obviously not _one of them_ ), he hurries along to the proper hall, and then the proper room.

Or perhaps “theater” is more like it. He finds himself in a recital hall, complete with a stage. Several other students linger around, and Sasuke can’t help but notice they look like him: meaning someone clearly not here as part of a major. Just...a one-off class.

And Naruto was right: there’s a significant majority of women compared to men.

Speaking of Naruto...he’s not here yet.

_...if he stood me up to take this class alone, I’m gonna string him up from a flagpole._

Several of the people already inside glance up as he enters, but thankfully none keep staring. A great majority look just as unsure and almost regretful. Only a handful look genuinely excited. And that includes a pair of women clearly trying to enthuse a third.

“It’ll be fun! I promise - I have a cousin who took this class, she _loved_ it. It’s nothing to difficult, really. Just a few basic dances. It’s super chill.”

“Yeah, for sure! You can totally just take it easy, Hinata. We’ll be here with you!”

Wringing her hands nervously, the dark-haired third wheel gives a nod. “...okay.”

“Okay class!” Stepping out another door, a woman with black waves up in a messy bun and ruddy brown eyes calls their attention. “We’ll be starting in a few minutes! Go ahead and partner up - we’re going to hop right into things.”

Sasuke stiffens. Wait, what -?

“Wait! Hold on!” Bursting through a door, Naruto immediately draws all eyes at his exuberant entrance. “Don’t - don’t start yet!”

The professor perks a brow. “...we haven’t. Find a partner.”

Looking to Sasuke, Naruto wiggles his brows.

“No.”

“Aw, but -!”

“I said _no_.”

Already everyone else has squared up. The blonde and...pink-haired? women from before quickly latch together, leaving their friend clearly out by herself and scrambling.

Sasuke makes up his mind.

Crossing the room and ignoring Naruto’s call, he steps up beside her. “Hey.”

A startled sound escapes her. “Uh -?”

“Look, you seem just as uneasy as me. We can suffer together.”

Large pale eyes blink at him. “Um...o-okay.”

He nods to her friends. “They drag you here?”

“...y-yeah. Something about...getting out of my dorm and -”

“- trying something new?”

Another blink, and then she actually laughs. “You must have heard the same…?”

“Yeah, from the blond idiot who made a _spectacular debut_ just as we started.”

“He, um...a friend of yours?”

“Somehow, yeah.”

“O-oh!”

“...why?”

Hinata, as she’s apparently called, flushes pink. “I just, um...w-well, my friends, they’re -”

“They a pair?”

“Y...yes.”

“Well I’m definitely _not_ that idiot’s boyfriend. He couldn’t handle this, anyway.”

She laughs again, and Sasuke can’t help a small smile. Where...did that come from? He doesn’t make _jokes_ , not with strangers. He’ll crack something dry with Naruto, and he quips with his brother...but -?

“All right everyone, got a partner?”

There’s a murmur of assent. Even Naruto has one, a girl with matching brown-haired buns.

“Good! I’ve got my husband here with me - we’ll show you the first set of steps. But first, a little something to loosen everyone up. We’re going to take five minutes to just freestyle and get the nerves out. Remember, this is a casual class: not a competition. We’re all here to have fun, and learn a few dance moves. We’ll have a few quizzes about trivia, but honestly this class is pretty laid back.” A manicured nail pushes the play button on an older-style CD player, and random jazz music starts playing through a set of speakers.

“...uh…”

Everyone seems to look around before slowly breaking into random shuffling and jerking. Glancing to Hinata, Sasuke shrugs and shifts his weight a bit, bobbing with the beat. She tries to do the same, giggling a bit as they slowly gain a little confidence...or lose a little care for reputations.

Then the professor - Kurenai, she asks to be called - starts lining everyone up in front of a wall of mirrors before standing with her spouse, Asuma. “Now, take this first position.”

Everyone obeys to varying levels of success.

“We’ll start with four bars of movement.”

And so it goes. The eldest pair demonstrate a few steps, have the students mimic to the best of their ability, and then repeat until they get through an entire song.

“Obviously, this is just like the sketch of a drawing. We’ve got some basics down, but it needs cleaning up. Polishing. Color. I’ll be putting up a video of this on the class digital board you can watch and practice if you want in your spare time, but it’s not required. For now, we’ll repeat the first section a few times until class is over.”

Watching the instructors, Sasuke does his best to fumble through the movements. So far, he has a good sense of rhythm, but not nearly enough certainty in himself to progress. Hinata too stumbles through the paces, her grip dainty on his hands.

“Here,” Kurenai cuts in as the other pairs practice. “You need to be more firm.” She takes Sasuke in her grip, jerking him forward with a small yelp. “You’re the leader! Show her where to go, how to go - she’s depending on you!”

In turn, Asuma sees to Hinata. “You’ve got to hang on, and keep up. Hesitate, and you’ll throw the both of you off.”

Clearly each flustered, the students eye one another before taking up their posture again. Swallowing, Sasuke does his best to firm up his grip. Eyes flickering between his feet and Hinata’s face, he takes them through the first few bars again, and Hinata follows.

“Good, very good! Much better.” With that, the elder pair move to another.

Looking to one another sheepishly, Hinata and Sasuke both chuckle nervously. “That...that _was_ better,” Hinata notes.

“Yeah…”

“All right, that’ll do it for today! See you all same time, same place next week!”

With this being his last class of the day, Sasuke finds himself walking to the door with his new ‘partner’. “I’ll admit...t-that was more fun than I feared.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad.”

“Um...would you...want to be partners again next time?”

Sasuke gives her a glance, a bit taken aback. “...uh, sure.”

“...o-okay! Oh, I...I didn’t get your name…?”

“Sasuke.”

“I’m Hinata! It’s...nice to meet you, Sasuke.”

“Likewise.”

Free of the building, they find themselves going their separate ways. Watching her go for a bit, Sasuke jostles, deadpanning as Naruto latches onto him again.

“Sooo…?”

“So?”

“How’d it go?”

“...fine, I guess.”

“Ha! Told you you’d like it!”

“Whatever…” Maybe he did like it...but he won’t give Naruto the satisfaction.

...at least, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW, a wee bit earlier than I've been managing, haha! I need to work on my time management skills, whoops...
> 
> Anywho, a little modern action today, specifically college! A subject I know next to nothing about, so...here's hoping I winged it okay, haha! A friend talked once about a swing class she took in school, so...I thought we'd subject Sasuke to some dancing!
> 
> But I think he ended up enjoying himself ;3
> 
> Aaand that'll do it for today! Thanks for reading!


End file.
